Gakuen Deeper, Taku!
by Suzuki Rui
Summary: Summary: It's about a transfer student...umm just please read there is a better summary  I think ... I'm new at this...sorry...
1. Humur to Begin with

Gakuen Deeper, Taku?

Disclaimer: Umm I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo...or any of its characters...umm but I umm hope you enjoy reading this...

Author's notes: Okay umm so umm I'm kind of new at this...well not the writing but the site and things...but it doesn't mean I'm good at writing to tell the truth I'm awful...but it seems so vivid and detailed in my head...I guess it just doesn't connect to my hand because once I start writing I just go off to a 'tangent' should I say plus my grammar is horrendous...so umm any criticism on improving my writing or about the storyline or structure etc. would be helpful...umm as long as its not too rude...umm thank you...okay that's it...I think...so umm enjoy...I hope...

Warning: Umm I don't really know if this is necessary but umm I just want to inform the readers that this story is completely and utterly different from the original characterizations and storyline of Samurai Deeper Kyo...please don't be upset with me I just wanted to test my imagination which is a necessity for any writer right? so...umm thanks...

Summary: In the outskirts of Tokyo Japan an elite and private academy for the richest of the rich is stationed, known as Tenchi Gakuen. Tenchi Gakuen is a prestigious academy where not only your wealth and lineage counts but also your intelligence, because even if your the President's or Bill Gate's offspring if you do not pass the entrance, qualification and induction exams you will not be welcomed. However for the 'less fortunate' with superb intelligence the academy does offer a scholarship and only one scholarship for any students that wishes to study in Tenchi Private Academy. Although for 50 years ever since the academy set this challenge and miracle to the 'less fortunate' none has ever passed let alone answered a single question correct, that is until a mysterious 15 years old decided to apply... accidentally ... This is where the life of the teenager Yuya Shiina turns upside down as she gets an unprecedented call...

Chapter 1

Enclair Restaurant is the most famous and elite five star restaurant in the world, with its main building stationed in France; it has many branches in the major cities around the world which includes Tokyo, Japan. In Tokyo, enclair restaurant has two branches, the bigger branched is in the south and the smallest branched is located in the west. In this small branch is where a vibrant and free-spirited yet clumsy heroine of our story is working as her part time job. Working enthusiastically with a warm smile on her face as she greets customers and talks to other staff members, little did they know that this cheerful young lady was in a middle of a crisis as she's fighting her shattered body that has been working for 16 hours a day and up to 5 hours of night shifts every day for 2 whole weeks. As she tries to stop her body from collapsing with a headstrong and stubborn mind she continues to work professionally, as her close colleagues begins to notice the dizziness in her.

"H-hey little miss! How about going for a break huh?" said a middle age man with brown ponytail hair, a well shaved face and hazel worried eyes, with a frowning eyebrows that made his forehead wrinkles even more visible. This man was in the bar serving some stressed out men in suits, that which all the lunch time staff would always conclude that the men have just been fired or promoted which created even more pressure and it was only mere minutes before they would head to the Plaza, known to the staff as the "Chuchoter Avec Plaisir" (Whispers of Pleasure).

"Eh? ... Ah, I'm alright Henry-san, honto!" replied Yuya carrying an empty tray smiling at an even more worried Henry and before he could speak she interrupted him noticing the unfortunate men.  
"Ah, soka! What's the bet for today?" she asked trying to desperately divert Henry's attention to the men instead of her. The natural blonde had her hair plated and then placed in a high ponytail with her fringe almost covering her tired emerald eyes that's hidden behind a rather odd spectacles, wearing a long sleeved white shirt with the restaurants logo tucked over a black trousers with black ballet-like shoes.

sigh, "Alright but after your shift promise to take a break alright?" replied Henry taking an order.  
giggle "Okay I promise... so come on what's the bet I'm feeling lucky today" she winks then turning round to place her order.  
"Hmm, I'll have to ask Megumi, I think their betting right no-" interrupted by Yuya.  
"Nane? H-hey wait up Megumi-san, hedoi Megumi-san" running towards the staff room almost out of breath and opening the door.  
"Ah, Yuya-chan you made it!...eh...Yu-yuya-chan...are you alright?" Megumi asks with a worried face, but is suddenly surprised when Yuya starts sobbing.  
"He-hedoi, Megumi-saaaaaan, WAAAHH!" she yells bursting into a tears like a child that's been stolen a candy, dropping to the floor.

**Inner Thoughts:**  
**Other staff members were watching the whole comical scene as Yuya is now sobbing like a child robbing her eyes sitting on the floor and Megumi stroking her head as if she was a kitten. They were thinking these -**

**Person 1 - "Ah Yuya-san is so cute..."**  
**Person 2 - "Yuya-san your so cute like a lost kitten... I feel like hugging her..."**  
**Person 3 - "Ah Yuya-swan kawaii... let me pat her too Megumi-swan..."**  
**Person 4 - "Oi, oi, Megumi the kid's not a pet..."**  
**Person 5- "Taku, children these days..."**

"Megumi-san said hec that she'd call me hec, demo in truth hec she was just hec havi-Waah" Yuya said whilst sobbing when Megumi starts to interrupts her before she runs out of tears.  
sigh, "Mataku, whoever told you we were starting without you!" as she pinches Yuya's cheeks.  
"Eh? Honto?" Yuya says wiping her tears with the back of her hands.  
"Ah, seriously, so childish your like a lost puppy" Megumi now patting her head gently and doting her.  
"Eh? Demo, demo..." Yuya begins to get teary eyes once again and Megumi stops her before she cries again.  
"Hai, hai, so hayaku, we don't have all day its almost time-" unable to finish her sentence as Yuya begins to get cheerful again.  
"H-Hai!" Yuya yells enthusiastically punching the air.

* * *

As the door opened the man sees a group of staff workers gathered around a circular table placing bets as if they were inside a casino. With an annoyed look he was about to scold the fools however he sees an even more incompetent fool spying the 'particular' men from the bar and reporting back to the table the information he has gathered.

"Mon dieu" Whispers Henry to himself smacking his head when Yuya notices him.  
"Ah, Henry-san why don't you join us. Megumi-san just bet-ted that the man with a bald patch on his head will be going first and I bet that the man with the beard will go first I bet-ted my cheese cake for Megumi-san's Häagen-Daz ice-cream then for the second round I bet-ted the chocolate cake that I found earlier and..." Yuya says hardly taking any breaths, but Henry stopped listening to her halfway.

**Inner Thoughts:**  
**sigh "seriously this girl, once she gets started she just can't stop talking and by the way Yuya-san why are you only talking about Megumi-san's bets apart from your own?" sigh "I feel sorry for the fools absolutely got ignored."**  
**Person 1,2 and 3 - Oi, oi Yuya-san were here too you know..." in tears "Ah, Yuya-san..."**  
**Person 4 - sigh "You sly sly woman Megumi..."**  
**Person 5 - "Taku! Children these days..."**

Continuation of Yuya talking -  
"...and then and then for the 4th round I bet-ted the apple pie I also found along with the chocolate cake see Henry-san I told you I was feeling lucky today, anyways for the-"

**Henry's thoughts:**  
** "Hai, hai Yuy- mate..." as he ponders.**  
** "...chocolate cake?...apple pie?...found?..." pondering even more.**

-Whilst Henry recollects himself please enjoy a baby Yuya cuddling with a white tiger-

"EHHHHH?" Henry yells to the top of his voice.  
"Yu-YUYAAA!" he angrily says holding onto Yuya's head and turning her face to him.  
"H-hai?" Yuya replies innocently battering her eyelashes.  
"Don't "h-hai" me, what do you think your doing betting MY stuff?" he says drilling Yuya's forehead with his knuckles.  
Yuya acting like a chibi with big comical watery eyes yet surprisingly irresistible says ever so cutely "Demo, demo Henry-san...I really wanna eat Häagen-Daz ice-cream..."  
Henry looking at the innocent and cute Yuya softens up.  
sigh "Fine! Then that means when you win I get half the share" Henry states backing down unable to resist Yuya's comical face.  
A non surprise Yuya suddenly blurts out in happiness bursting with energy.  
"HAI!" she says with a big bright smile on her face as everyone in the room looks at her dearly filled with a warmth and happiness inside them as Yuya smiles at them.

* * *

Japanese Translations (I'm not the best at this but I'll do my best!) pardon my incorrect spellings :-

Hai - Yes  
Demo - But  
Taku - Geesh  
Honto - Really  
Nane - What  
Nande - Why  
Soka - I see  
Kawaii - Cute  
Hedoi - Mean  
Mate - Wait  
Mataku - Seriously  
Hayaku - Hurry up  
Chibi - Liitle/Tiny/Small

* * *

Author's Notes: By the way readers I hope you can pardon the incorrect spellings of the Japanese words...It was very tempting so I just tried it...please forgive me..and please if I may selfishly ask for your time to review...thank you...

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank You for the reviews...I have made changes so that you will hopefully understand the story even more...thanks again your opinions and thoughts are appreciated...


	2. A matter of time

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews...

Disclaimer: Umm no I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo...enjoy...

**Chapter 2- A matter of time**

After the commotion in the staffroom and the bets settled, everyone went to work with great patience as they wait for the results.

Yuya was busy greeting and serving the customers, just smiling happily bearing the pain of her body.

Megumi was busy cleaning the tables and going up to the second floor and back down again.

The other 5 staff members were also busy cleaning tables, showing customers their seats, helping with the orders and cooking.

Henry was in the bar serving drinks and taking the orders when the Manager approached him. The Manager was in his early 40s with auburn coloured hair in a long ponytail and sky blue eyes that seems to be filled with mystery though everyone in the staff knows him to be somewhat doting and childish for a manager, because no matter how serious he may try to look and behave it never works. Although he does care a lot about the restaurant, its customers and especially the workers whatever their status.

"Henry..." calls the manager

"Manager...?" answers Henry turning his head to face him.

"We have just received a call that the Mibu family is on their way here. Please prepare the usual table for them" he says kindly.

"Yes, sir" replies Henry.

Your maybe wondering why the Manager asked Henry to this task although his status is of a bar tender, well its because Henry and the manager has been friends since childhood and the Manager entrust him with special task such as concerning important people like the Mibu family whose status in society is equal to royalty although these family are shrouded in mystery. But its also because Henry has known the Mibu's since he was a child and the Manager knows all about this. (A/N: Further details will be revealed soon)

"and oh Henry, it would seem we are going to need some...sakes" he says

"Sake? ... I'm afraid were out of them. I ordered last night and they said it won't be delivered till tomorrow afternoon" Henry replies calmly

"I see...Hmm that is quite problematic" the manager says whilst trying to think

"Umm sir, is it really necessary... I mean doesn't Mr. Muramasa just drink tea and his son Bacardi?" interrupted Henry

"Yes, well it would seem that his bringing his **other** son..." the manager says breaking out of his thought and emphasising an unprecedented detail to Henry.

"Hmm that is a problem..." Henry adds

"Well this is truly problematic, this restaurant is known for its excellent service and high standards as well as exquisite cuisine including first class drinks" sigh "and its only a matter of minutes before they arrive.." the manager drifts as he begins to think.

With the two men in deep thought they failed to notice a confused Yuya standing in front of the bar listening to the whole conversation, waiting for the drink she ordered, until she finally spoke.

"Anu..." she quietly says getting the attention of both mennow staring at her, who now seems to be the one in deep thought.

**Inner Thoughts:**

**As the two stares at Yuya with a worried face as she stands without flinching her head down and pondering with a gloomy look.**

**Yuya - "What will Manager-san and Henry-san do. They both look to worried as if their about to be massacred. I don't want to see manager-san and Henry-san like this...I wonder if there's anything I can do to help the. Even if its- wait a minute, all they need was sakes right?...I know a great place that has sakes and the best there is too, well says the people who tasted them..."**

Waking up from her thoughts, as she was about to speak she notices both men staring at her in confusion wanting to get her attention (Hmm this situation seems familiar...)

"Ah, anu, Manager-san" she asks timidly

"Hm?" replies the manager in awe at seeing Yuya acting shyly snapping out from his confusion and Henry doing the same.

"Well, you said you need sakes right? Well I know a place that has sakes and the best import too...and well I was wondering it would help..I mean I can go to that place and ask- I mean buy a barrel if its alright...I mean you don't have to...see I was just wondering if I could help and then I had this idea, but its alright if it seems-"

"Alright Yuya-san" the manager interupted Yuya before she runs out of breath from talking rather quickly yet timid at the same time.

"Eh?" looks up Yuya to the manager in surprise.

"You can buy those sakes you were talking about" he smiles at her

"Re-really? I mean are you sure Manager-san? This isn't just some ordinary restaurant, I mean-"

"Well those sakes aren't just ordinary sakes right?...It will be fine I trust you judgements Yuya-san" interrupted the manager once again as he noticed Yuya was about to dabble on again.

"Ha-hai...I'll go right now I mean its not that far probebly about 10 minutes tops if I run" she says energetically

The manager chuckles and says "Alright! We will try and divert them for as long as we can until you arrive. I'm counting on you Yuya-san"

"Hai. I won't let you down manager-san" she burst out in joy.

With that Yuya sprinted off to the staff room surprisingly graceful, to change her shoes bursting the doors open and running back out the staffroom and jetted off to the entrance door, limping as she tries to put her shoes on her right foot.

Meanwhile back in the bar the manager is laughing at the site of Yuya whilst Henry starts to have doubts.

"Manager...are you sure its fine?" interupted Henry.

"Yes, I meant what I said" replied the manager.

sigh "What a bunch of fools! And Henry I'm ashamed you even let her go knowing full of her condition, that girl's body is-" Megumi joins the bar raising her voice filled with anxiousness as she overheard their, conversation but was unable to protest on Yuya's ideas as she was busy serving a customer.

"Condition? What are you talking about Megumi-san?" asks the manager with curiosity

"Ah, well its nothing serious manager" says Henry to the manager then turning his position to an enrage Megumi.

(A/N: Umm at this point the Manager's dialogue is in between Henry and Megumi's conversation, basically his just being ignored as the two continue their conversation...poor manager)

[Laziness Escapes]

Megumi - "Yes, it is serious! Henry you know full well that its only a matter of time before that body of hers shatters completely" banging the table

Manager - "Her body? Why What's-" confused, worried and curious looking back and forth to the two worried workers

Henry - "Your exaggerating Megumi! Please pay no attention to her manage-" trying to calm the manager

Megumi - "NO I'M NOT! I'm serious Henry, afterall you can see it too right, in her eyes, her behaviour haven't you even suspected?" getting more and more angry and throwing her arms about

Manger - "Suspected? Anu, Megumi-san Henry-san what are you-" he says softly trying to get the attention of the two

Henry - "Yes I have had my suspicion, but even so, even if I try to stop her or say something to her, she just smiles and says "I'm alright Henry-san. Really do you underestimate me?" Besides after her shift she'll be

finish and she's off tomorrow too so she can re-" trying not to worry to much but was interrupted by a furious Megumi.

Megumi - "ARE YOU THAT STUPID? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Your just saying its fine when clearly she's not fine! Why? Just so that she can continue to work here, just so you can continue to see her, that's why-" about to be in tears as shes filled with rage and anxiety but was interrupted by Henry

Henry - "Arg! For pitys sake Megumi will you just shu-" getting annoyed by Megumi but stopped when he heard her say...

Megumi - "She's never had a day off!" she blurts out almost in tears

Henry - "Wha-What are you talking about?" confused looking at Megumi with a frown

Manager - "Anuuuuu...Megumi-san? Henry-san? What are you both-" getting really curious but isn't heard as his speaking quietly.

Megumi - "That girl has never had a day off from work. Ever since she came her 2 weeks ago I found out she has other several part-time jobs and night shifts." clinching her fist trying to stop her tears gushing out

Henry - "Don't be silly, she had off work 2 days ago! Besides she only works here 5 hours a day, and yes I've noticed instead of taking a break for an hour or even at least for 30 minutes instead she take 5 minutes but even so-" denying the possibility

Megumi - "I'm serious! Apart from working here, in total she has 7 part-time jobs. She works 16 hours a day and up to 5 hours of night shifts, just because some incompetent slut wants to go home early to her boyfriends or some bastard pretends his visiting his sick grandmother when in truth his out on a date. And you know what makes it even more worse, its worse because she knows it, she knows it all..." unable to hold it in any longer she burst into tears.

Manager - "Megumi-san..."

Megumi - "She knows the truth, she knows why they do it the real reason why they don't want to work asking her to do their shift for them. Yet..yet.. she...she just... yet still she does it, she works time and time again for those IDIOTS! Yet she just smiles...you know...she just smiles and says "It's alright, because they just want to be happy. Besides who am I to get in the way of the feeling, that yearning to taste happiness, right? Afterall everyone deserves a beautiful life. That's why its alright, because when your sad you just fill that up with happiness, so I understand. That's why please ask for me again!" I mean, WHAT THE HELL right? ... You know... that, she's...she's...there's something wrong with her!" stuttering as she's crying solemnly but still trying to remain strong and hiding her tears from her peers.

Henry - "Megu-" gently says trying to comfort her but was rejected by a stubborn Megumi who continued on.

Megumi - "At first I thought, she just wanted money, just to buy whatever she wants or plastic surgery...but I found out that wasn't it." trying to wipe her tears with back of her hand forcefully and taking deep breaths to stop her tears and was successful.

Manager - "That Yuya-san didn't need plastic surgery?"

Megumi - sigh "No besides, that girl is insanely cute...with that natural hair of hers she always hides, that face of hers she tries to covers up, especially those eyes she hides behind that hideous spectacles...no the more you look at her the more it becomes impossible yet its not becau- ANYWAYS! I found out that she needed the money to pay the bills, try to buy back her land and house and at the same time pays for her grandfather's treatments. I found out that her grandfather fell very ill and is at the hospital that's why she moved to this city to take care of him since he lives alone, she moved here 3 weeks ago to take care of him. But then when she came here she wasn't just faced with taking care of her grandfather but her life crumbled as suddenly a lawyer shows up asking about the land and the house their going to loose claiming its to pay off the debt of her grandfather when in truth her grandfather never borrowed anything. Then receiving letter of due date bills, she had no choice but forget about High school and started looking for a as many jobs as possible and earn as much money as she can by the end of this month. Otherwise..." at first dreaming of the first she saw Yuya her hair let down and without her glasses but then stops herself as she gets back to the point speaking softly.

Manager - "No-no way Yuya-san!" blurts out now in tears biting down his uniform shirt to stop his emotions gushing out.

Henry - "I- I..." lost for words in surprise at how much pain Yuya is going through, thinking that, _how could such a small body be able to carry such heavy burden, yet still she smiles, how could she suffer so much yet still she laughs, how could such a fragile little girl be filled with so much strength and how could such a being have such infinite kindness...how? _But his thoughts were stopped as Megumi blurts out.

Megumi - "That's why your an IDIOT! Who knows what happened to her now, it's almost been 10 minutes and she's still not here...Oh My, what if she collapsed in the middle of the roa-" now pacing up and down the bar but was interrupted by the sudden leap Henry made.

Henry - "How was I suppose to know tha-" jumping out of the bar he stopped midway as the subject of all these commotions appeared carrying a big barrel of sake under her arms.

"Ah, Manager-san, Mina-san, here you go one barrel of the imported sake in Japan!" she says gigling with a big smile stuck on her face. After waiting for a few minutes and no reply Yuya opened her eyes only to see not happy faces greeting her but shock, tears and worried faces all gazing at her. Blinking and turning her head in a comical way from one person to the next Yuya then stopped and looked at Henry, whose position was an odd one, his body frozen, his right hand above the table holding it whilst his legs were just above the table about to leap across it. Noticing this Yuya tilted her head so that her head and Henry's head were even she then smile at him. This made Henry snap back into reality and smacked his entire body on the table bar with his face buried.

* * *

Japanese Translations (I'm not the best at this but I'll do my best!) pardon my incorrect spellings :-

Hai - Yes  
Demo - But  
Taku - Geesh  
Honto - Really  
Nane - What  
Nande - Why  
Soka - I see  
Kawaii - Cute  
Hedoi - Mean  
Mate - Wait  
Mataku - Seriously  
Hayaku - Hurry up  
Chibi - Little/Tiny/Small  
Mina - Everyone

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review...Thank you...


	3. The Ruby

Dislaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO...

Chapter 3- The Ruby

"Anuuuu, mi-mina-sa-" a startled Yuya stood frozen as everyone interrupted her speech by smouldering her with care and acting like doting parents. Megumi who rushed to Yuya first grabbed her hand scolding and expressing her worries at the same time who is now in tears in a comical way then hugging Yuya and burying her head into her chest and tightens her hug. But then was pushed by the Manager who also wanted to hug Yuya bursting into tears and expressing his worries and nervous breakdown to her in french and Yuya just stood speechless and motionless. Henry who was watching yet again another commotion caused yet again by Yuya, was startled by a sudden nudge he had received, motioning to him that the customers' attention has turned to the three staff members with the two fussing over Yuya. Yuya who is still confused over her friends' strange behaviour is still standing motionless and just merely blinking, touching the top of the sake barrel on the floor in front of her legs. Upon understanding what the 'nodge' suggested Henry walked towards the trio, he then shoved Megumi away towards the stairs leading to the second floor with a staff member handing her a pile of menus. Henry then lifted a chibi Manager (who was grabbing tight to Yuya's shirt and using it as a hanky), yanking his arms away and placing him to the direction of the staff room. After sorting out the two, Henry then turned his attention to a stunned Yuya, which made Henry stop and stare at her thinking _"ka-kawaii" _purposely coughing to recollect himself, he then made a [A/N: I'm still a novice writer so please just try and imagine this instead. I'm sorry.] "I'm not happy look" to Yuya crossing her arms, realising this Yuya made an "I'm sorry expression" rather cutely and bowed her head gripping tight the top lid of the barrel and stuttering "Go-go-go-me-me-na(7x)-" Looking at such a childish yet cute expression Henry took a deep sigh and gently patted Yuya's head, which startled her and looked up at Henry who was looking at her with a warm smile and saying "I know you are...how about by paying us all back actually taking the break which I offered earlier and this time for one an hour. Better yet for me, actually go home early" he quietly said in a pleading voice looking down at her. Yuya made a testified look but was defeated by a very serious expression on Henry's face and Yuya noticing a hint of sorrow in his eyes, bowed her head and her eyes now looking at the floor replied in a quiet voice "Yes" as she disliked being defeated the most.

"Good job!" Henry replied scruffling Yuya's hair which instinctively made Yuya jump and tried to stop Henry messing up her hair as it was already a mess and she screeched "Aahh". Making Megumi, Manager and even Henry who was watching giggle making their worries disappear for now and calming their nervousness.

Yuya was stroking her head to make to her hair look neat and tidy. Megumi was snatched by a staff member to the second floor. Manager still in tears biting his shirt and a staff member taking him to the staff room. Henry was still standing in front of Yuya who was thinking many different things.

_Henry's Thoughts:_

_"I still can't get my head around at how fast she came back let alone carrying a big barrel of sake, I mean how in the world did she even carry that thing? This little girl never cease to amaze me...a month huh?" _

"How about you take a few orders, so that you finish at exactly one o 'clock then go home okay? Remember one o 'clock so you have only 15 minutes left then I want you to go home and rest" ordered Henry taking the sake barrel in front of Yuya's legs and carrying it to the bar.

Trying to help out with the sake barrel Yuya walked beside Henry and followed him to the bar, but seeing Henry in control, Yuya took out a paper and a pen from the bar and started writing the address and telephone number of where Yuya got the sake from incase another "sake" emergency comes up. As Yuya writes she has a strange feeling that someone is watching her which made her stop then noticing a figure at the corner of her right eye she lifts up her head facing forward then turns her head to the right (like a soldier in training) she finds herself staring at a pair of blood crimson coloured eyes that seemed like rubys shining from the reflecting light of the bar. Yuya then noticed the 'ruby' eyes staring back at her, making her blink in surprise as the crimson eyes seemed to be scanning, she then scanned the 'ruby' back and she noticed the 'ruby' was a male, who had a very very handsome face and well proportioned features which one would consider him to be a supermodel or an idol, for he was truly a very handsome creature whose looks were superior to any man Yuya had ever layed eyes on or as she thought _"Heck! anyman anybody ever layed eyes on!...hmm...this somewhat feels ...nostalgic..." _Yuya then moved her sight to his head, noticed he had a ling beautiful hair and a colour that is a mystery, for it was as black as ebony yet had shades of red similar to the colour of his eyes which Yuya thought was caused by the bar lights. Yuya then quickly scanned his body features he was toned, not bulky muscular but a slender lean body, what the heck is this guy, Mr. Perfect? Snapping herself out as the sound of voices ringed in her ears, rather rude comments about her appearance but Yuya just let it pass. Then looking at Henry who was still trying to open the sake Yuya smiled and remembered what she was doing as she looked at the 'sake' Yuya resumed from her writing and after finishing she then walked away to serve customers, completely forgetting the ruby eyed man who was still staring at her, but Yuya knew this yet still ignoring him for she thought as she was walking away slowly.

_Yuya's Thoughts:_

_"WOW, an insanely handsome guy...well actually his crazily good-looking and hot! Just dazzling! That it seems doubtful a guy like him exist in this world, wait maybe I just imagined him? HUH? Imagined? what the- I've never even thought of a guy well except Henry-san and Manager-san and the other male staff members but their family and there was one... Hmm did I just really imagine him, let me take a glimpse...Yep definitely did NOT imagine him...what is up with him? Why is staring at me? Why me? Wait I'm exaggerating I mean a guy like HIM would never look at a girl like ME..yep his just looking at someone else..(glimpse) nope no his not, his definitely staring at me,I can even feel two blood eyes intensely glaring at me! What should I do? What did I ever do to him? Wait did I aggravate him? But how-Oh no! I should have asked if he wanted anything! Talk about a failure as an Enclair staff! W-wait just calm down, caaalm down Yuya and take a deep breath yep I'm just exaggerating, I'm sure his probably thinking 'What the heck is THAT THING? A girl or a boy? What was she born in the Edo period or something? Ever heard of straighteners and make-up, better yet modern clothings? She has no appeal what-so-ever and what a geek! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THOSE SPECTACLES? Hello! Somebody call FASHION-POLICE we have a serious wardrobe malfunction here!' (sigh) Besides I know better, this guy is not the 'serious relationship' type his more like a 'hook-up then break-up' type. Meaning he only ever hooks up with any girls, well any HOT girls lifting up their shirts and skirts at him, then after his 'played' with them, he just dumps them like a used tissue cos for him it was just a 'game' merely a fling and probably saved him a a few yens from wasting it to the 'whore-house' which then leaves hundreds nope maybe even thousands of broken-hearted women and a few of them not minding they just want to 'taste' him and be his 'benefit-friends' I mean just look at him and look at them beautiful women swooning over him like bees. Seriously what a predictable 'samurai' well he does look like a samurai prince, too bad his missing the integrity and dignity of one. Though I should not say if his ever thought of girls as just entertainment by the look in his eyes I would say he had a girl 'his' girl but lost her, either him dumping her because he got bored or her dumping him because his player. But I cannot tell if it was just like like or first love well love in general if he ever loved her or if he has even felt what it is like to love someone as more than someone you care for. He seems to always be distant though I get dark vibes and murderous intent creepy (glimpse) finally his not staring at me, but he does not seem to be happy even with those beautiful girls around him, rather he looks annoyed (sigh) I wonder if I should-wait what in the world am I doing? I need to get orders and go home so everyone will stop being so worried especially Henry-san, I'm sensing Megumi-san told him 'things' (sigh). Well I a truly am sorry Henry-san but I cannot go home yet, I only have one week left before they ask for the money, it would seem someone has been pulling a few strings to move the due date closer and I have to earn as much as I can, even if it is only enough to save the land and the house. After my shift I still have one job le-wait is it Saturday today? Yes, yes it is Saturday, so this is my only work for today I need to visit grandfather in the hospital. Well I better get working I would not want to be late once again. I really do not like it when he causes trouble for the nurses just because he thought I had left him, I was only 5 minutes late 5!" _

As Yuya was walking away indulging on her thoughts the manager was at the same time trying desperately to get her attention calling her name out loud until finally he caught up with her and said

"Yu-yuya (huff, huff) Yuya-san (huff, huff) would you please do me a favour?" catching up his breath and making a puppy dog eyes then continuing and grabbing her head as Yuya nodded. "I know, I know that Henry told you to go home straight away and rest and of course I want that too. But I just cant do it by myself and I certainly cannot allow anyone else to do this I mean our customer service would go down I might lose my job and then the res-"

"Manager-san calm down take a deep breath and now tell me what would like me to do?" interrupted Yuya.

"Thank You (5x) Can you please take Henry's shift at teh bar for just a few minutes? Please? I heard from the staff that you are goo-" said the manager enthusiastically but was interrupted again.

"Of course I can manager-san. I thought you were about to say take Henry-san's cooking shift" giggled Yuya.

"Thank You" said teh manager running to his office.


	4. This is it

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO...WARNING! This is a very long chapter and a very long story so if you can please bare with me...

Chapter 4 - Disbelief

Saturday 12: 53pm

Yuya took Henry's shift at the bar without his consent. She was trying to get the attention of the customers of both men and women crowding the bar. There were many sober men who enquired about Yuya and asking her for her number and asking for a date which greatly annoyed her, as they just wasted her time by instead of ordering they were flirting. Though most of them were asking for Megumi. The women that were in the bar were also flirting, whom might they be flirting with? Non other than the ruby eyed man that was still sitting in the bar with many beautiful women of different ages swooning over him. Yuya pictured this as the women buzzing like bees around him. Extremely annoyed with now a visible vein on her forehead Yuya trid to get there attention politely as possible, but the women just snubbed her, insulted her appearance and insulted the "poor service" of the restaurant and commented on the restaurant being "old" and "rusted" which made Yuya snapped and slammed the wine she was holding on the table. This got the customers attention near the bar as they saw an 'aura' illuminating from Yuya's body and she spoke in a clear with superiority and coolness in her voice.

"With all do respect _my lady_, parts of this building was made during the Edo period and the interior design is a mixture of french and Japanese culture. It is a classical and historical restaurant I hardly call that "old" and "rusted". As for the "poor service" I have been standing here for 5 minutes doing nothing but trying to serve you _oh your ladyship_ but as it seems my efforts are just pointless because you would just rather stand around fawning over someone who is more than 10 years older than you and oh by the way _my lady _you have a very beautiful wedding ring! If her _ladyship_ does not wish to order something then _I_ your humble server would gladly offer you a seat in the bar, as you can see there are plenty and there is also an empty right beside your _acquaintance _instead of frolicking which of course is not the way a _lady _should behave! Afterall you do consider yourself a proper lady born with wealth, dignity and grace, am I wrong in believing that my most _amiable ladyship _is one too?"

The woman was left speechless and as the people around her started whispering about her and even her 'friends' took the advantage of insulting her, in her eyes reflected humiliation. Yuya noticed this and quickly tried to rescue the helpless woman from more humiliation and breaking down in the restaurant. Yuya to the surprise of the woman and the ruby man bowed in a 90 degrees and said feeling sorry for victim of her exhaustion

"Forgive me my lady, for such impulsive actions and I thank you for being so humble and kind for not punishing me."

Noticing this, out of impulse from the aftershock of being humiliated the woman took advantage of the situation and took the wine from the table and poured it over Yuya's head with everyone gasping excluding the ruby man and Yuya who had already foreshadowed this. As she poured the wine on Yuya's head the woman laughed sneerly and insulted Yuya even more, she then walked to the ruby man who shrugged her and walked away.

Yuya then stood up straight and looked at her watched and walked straight to the staff room with an air of dignity and grace that left the spectators at awe and somewhere in the distance a man with piercing blood eyes smirked.

Meanwhile Henry who was took off from his bar-tender shift, was asked by the manager specifically to serve the Mibu family as Henry knows best the taste bud of the head of the Mibu family.

"Good afternoon! I am your server for today He-"

"Henry! Why it's been awhile. How long has it been, 10 or 11 years?" greeted Muramassa eagerly.

"Forgive my husband Henry-san. How have you been?" gently asked Miyumi

"It's alright Miyumi-san. It's been awhile yes. I'm fine so-and-so" replied Henry, and despite his response he truly is content with his life as Muramassa already knows.

"Here take a seat Henry" offered Miyumi.

"Thank you" accepted Henry and sitting next to her son and opposite Muramassa.

"Well that's good to hear. When Miyumi told me that you worked here I've been trying to find the time to come and see you myself. That's why I asked if you can serve us this afternoon as you know our...preferences best. Plus I find myself a little jealous that only Miyumi and my son here gets to see you" Muramassa chuckled.

"Don't flatter me" he replies jokingly and the two men laughed loud, then Henry continued.

"Yes, its true, they come here to eat at least once a week. Anyways what about you Muramassa-sam-Muramassa, how have you been? Is the company and work alright these days?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes its alright but durable" he replies his voice slightly cracking but continued to speak joyfully "Enough about work! This time as I had off work only for this afternoon I decided to bring my whole family Miyumi my dearest wife and my two sons. This here is my eldest Kyoshiro and my youngest son Kyo who seems to have disappeared."

"Ah, yes I'm well aware of Miyumi-san and Kyoshiro here. I've been told that Kyoshiro is in university and currently in teacher's training for history you must be very proud."

"Of course! Although I don't quite fully understand his reason for choosing history instead of business but nevertheless I am very proud. What about you Henry, do you have a family of your own? Have you found a 'special' yet?"

"So-and-so though 'special' isn't really something I'd call her more like a troublesome brat. Anyways what about your youngest son? By the way Muramassa do you have any other children? What I mean is I heard you have a daughter?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Mahiro-san? No, she's my wife's younger sister my...sister-in-law. I only have two children"

"Oh I see-"

"So you have someone huh?" Muramassa interrupted who has foreshadowed what Henry was about to say next.

"(sigh) please stop your thoughts. Its not like that, like I said she's more like a troublesome brat that causes nothing but commotions" Henry says with exhaustion.

"I'm glad you found her." Muramassa laughs, knowing what Henry truly thinks of the girl.

"Ah, no she found me...but me too." Henry replies with a smile.

"Hm? And that's the reason why your working here in this restaurant?" Muramassa questioned as he looked into Henry's uncertain thoughts.

"Wha-No, I've already worked in an Enclair branched but the southern one here in Tokyo. See one day I happen to walk past a park and saw the kid looking worried walking round leaving an 8 symbol on the ground. Then I found out she was lost so I tried to help her find her way. But then we met again this time she found me...and I was the one lost, so she decided all by herself that she would also help find my way. Then so-and-so I ended up transferring to this branch here." Henry explains vaguely but Muramassa understood this and he continued with a solemn smile on his face "Seriously such a troublesome brat!"

"Troublesome huh? I think I know (sighs) my youngest seems to be a 'troublesome' kid in a different level" Muramassa says with a hint of guilt in his voice then continues "Well if there's anything you need- I see, well then Kyoshiro don't you think its about time you go and find your brother?" He orders his son as he loudly heard Henry's thoughts.

Muramassa had a strange ability to be able to tell one's thoughts, if the thoughts are clear then it is loudly heard but if it is uncertain it is a whisper, though he hides this apart from his own family.

"Fine" Kyoshiro answered leaving the table.

"In that case I'll just go the ladies-room, excuse me gentlemen" Miyumi also left as she understood the situation.

"Money problems?" asked Miyumi.

"Yes, but not me, the little brat" Henry replies quietly and seems to choke with every word of pleading as their conversation continues.

"Oh, well in that case why don't you just-"

"I can't do that apart from being clumsy it seems that stubbornness is her specialty. The kid won't accept anything from us or anybody as she feels she didn't earn it or deserved it, especialy when it comes to money she feels that she can only accept if she worked for it with sweat and blood." Henry explains with irritation and concern.

"Hm? Sounds like a very spirited child" Muramassa smiles at him.

"Don't foget stubborn! So if-please I'd like you to help her, in a way that she won't think it charity. I already have a plan..." Henry says with restraints.

"Hm, very well tell me more..." Muramassa says kindly.

5 Days Later...

"And these are?" Yuya aks sitting down and looking at a pile of papers on her lap.

"Those are entrance exam papers!" Megumi smiles excitedly.

"Riiight!" Yuya replied sarcastically moving the paper and placing it next to her.

"Look just think about it okay. Please?" with an impatient voice and continued "Its almost a week already. And you said that they hav-"

"I didn't say" Yuya objected quietly

"Fine! I found out" Megumi's tempered took over "But still Yuya these aren't just ordinary high schools. These schools will-if you pass and get in that is, they give you a scholarship and actually pay everything for your equipments and such. That means you can use the money they give you for the land plus you won't have to worry about work you only have to quit at least 7 of-"

"What do you mean 'only' and 'at least' 7 of them I have 8-" interrupted a startled Yuya

"Exactly! So that means you only have one part time job here in Enclair. Come on please kiddo?" pleaded Megumi playfully but Yuya only sighed as a reply which made Megumi who was short temperd snap "Now listen here. if you don't wan't to do this for me then do it for Henry, who actually bothered to go out of his way and ask a 'friend' of his for help. And you know how difficult it is for him to ask for help, his even worse than you. Or if not even for Henry then how about your grandfather, doesn't he want you to go to high school and live like a normal high school girl?"

"(sighs) I don't know Megumi-san its just seems-" Yuya timidly queries but was interupted by a really irrated Megumi due to Yuya's stubbornness.

"Fine!" Megumi raised her voice in annoyance "If not for any of us then how about yourself huh? Take a look at yourself in the mirror Yuya! How long do you think you can keep this up? How much time do you really think your body has left?" Megumi then lowered her voice and spoke with restraints "Before you can actually save your land your body would be shattered and then what?" she then paused for a few seconds before pleading to Yuya "For once even just this once please, please kiddo listen to us. Let us help you too, please."

"Okay" Yuya replied in a low voice and continued "I'll think about it." Yuya looked up Megumi who was smiling boldly.

Exiting out from the staffroom Megumi walked straight to bar to find Henry whilst Yuya was left in the room to reconsider going to High school.

"Well?" eagerly asked Henry waiting for customers in the bar.

"She said she'll 'think about it'" Megumi said calmly sitting down.

"What? That little-" Henry snapped but Megumi interrupted him to cool down his temper before he makes a fuss.

"Relax! A 'think about it' is as good as any yes to Yuya." she said crossing her legs and observing the customers

"Alright, I suppose my plan so far is going well." Henry praised himself

"Woo, get a hold of yourself there captain" sarcastically replied Megumi staring at Henry

"What is that-"

"I'm trying to say that its only a matter of time before your plan goes haywire" she said standing up from her seat.

"What could possible go wrong?" queered a confuse Henry who had pride on his 'plan'

"And that's the password" she said as she walked away towards a customer.

Meanwhile in the halls of Tenchi Gakuen in the university section the eldest son of Muramassa Mibu, Kyoshiro Mibu was walking with a happy smile on his face, when suddenly a Deputy of the school stopped him in his daze.

"Kyoshiro-kun! I would like a word with you." called out the Deputy.

"Yes sir?" replied Kyoshiro and turned to face the Deputy

"I want you to verify and analyse this for me" stretching out a black folder to Kyoshiro

"The entrance exam papers?" opening the folder.

"Yes, it seems that no one not even one answered a single question correct this time. So if possible I would like you analyse this. If its truly impossible for _them. _In that folder are all the entrance exam papers of each division grade; elementary, middle school, high school and college/university entrance exams"

"Y-yes of course, but why me?"

"Well you were the second student to get the highest mark in the university division. As you already know every student in every level and division including college/university students are to participate in these exams for...precautions."

"I-I see of course sir, I will do my best, but why-"

"When it is impossible for them, when it is then this, this program will be terminated; the scholarship everything about the program. Besides it only brings a hindrance to the academy and the chairman."

"I understand sir, I will do my best"

"Good"

"Ah by the way sir when you said I was second, who was first?"

"Why your brother of course but we both know its a waste of time to ask him with this."

"(sigh) I knew I'd find you here!" Kyoshiro said taking a seat at Kyo's table but Kyo merely stared at him.

"You've been coming to this place everyday since the first time we came here. Did you become obsessed with this place or something? Well I don't blame you, Enclair restaurant is an elite-But why this branched? The southern branched in Tokyo is bigger and-" Kyoshiro was talking on and on until Kyo interrupted him

"Shut up" he said in a low husky and annoyed voice

"I thought you's day that" Kyoshiro smiled because he was aiming for that "Oh this? It's the entrance exam papers..." his voice faded as he changed the subject "By the way Kyo, how long did it take you to do the entrance exam this year? I mean I heard you arrived late for it and slept half way through it. Is this tru-"

"Who cares" Kyo answered calmly

"I'm serious, why is it that-"

"Shut up" interrupted Kyo, glaring at Kyoshiro which silenced him.

Kyo left after taking a glance at the time, leaving an irritated Kyoshiro in thought when a staff walked towards him and said "Umm Excuse me sir? There's a phone call for you its from your father"

"Ah thanks. Where is it?" Kyoshiro snapped from his thought

"In the staff room, please its this way follow me"

Kyoshiro took the folder and followed the staff worker to the staff room.

Yuya went back in the staff room to get change as her shift has ended. Feeling very exhausted and barely able to stand as she started to feel her legs weakening she sat down on the bench. As she sat down to relax she noticed a black folder next to her, it was the high school entrance papers. Yuya thought about what Megumi was saying to her earlier and opened the folder. She noticed it consisted of many different high schools with each having its own entrance exams.

_Yuya's thoughts:_

_"Why are there so many different high schools? Hmm I thought an entrance exam has to be done in the school grounds?"_

Yuya's thoughts were interrupted as a staff member came in.

"Oh, Good afternoon Yuya-san" the man greeted happily

"Good afternoon Natsu-kun" she replied still sat down

"What have you got there?" he asked looking at the folder resting on Yuya's legs

"Oh, its an entrance exam papers thing-| she paused and walked towards Natsu who was carrying an empty cup walking to the kitchen.

"Umm, what do you know about entrance exams for high school Natsu-kun?" she asked having reached him and putting the folder down.

"Well I suppose quite a lot since I've just graduated from high school. I mean I never really went to a private one I attended the public high school." he answered pouring boiling water on his cup.

"Is there a difference?" Yuya asked

"Umm yea. See if you want to attend a private high school you have to take an entrance exam but if you go to a public one you won't have to do them." he explained

"I see, umm I have one more question if you don't mind. In private-"

"Its this way sir. Oh Yuya-san good afternoon" the staff member greeted Yuya as he entered the kitchen. Yuya was startled to see a customer in the staff room

"Oh umm this is Kyoshiro-sama, his here for the call" he said as he understood the confusion of both his colleagues

"I see. Well I need to get going anyways" getting the hint Yuya turned to Natsu gesturing to him that they should leave the other staff member handed the telephone to Kyoshiro and followed Yuya and Natsu.

As they all left Kyoshiro picked up the phone and started talking to his father, explaining to him that his phone ran out of battery.

5 minutes later

_Yuya's thoughts:_

_"Damn it! Where did I put that thing. Megumi-san's going to fry me if I lost it"_

Yuya was rustling through her belongings in the staff room, she was so occupied by it that she didn't notice Natsu walk up to her

"Yuya-san!" he raised his voice which startled Yuya and turn towards Natsu.

"Oh hi Natsu-kun" she said

"Are you okay? You lost something?"

"Huh? Oh no just misplaced it." still rustling through things

"Umm would you like me to help" he asked as he watched her

"Eh? Umm no its fine thank you" she stopped and turned to him again

"Okay but if you-"

"Then may I just ask a question instead?" Yuya interrupted

"H-hai go ahead" he replied

"Have you seen a black folder? You know the one I was showing you earlier?" she asked

"Oh that yeah you left it in the kitchen" he said pointing to the kitchen

"Thank you. Well in that case I'm off. See you" she said organizing her things

"Ah hai, take care" he said

"Hai" Yuya said smiling.

Yuya then grabbed her belongings and walked off to the kitchen where she found Kyoshiro still talking on the phone. Noticing her Kyoshiro said goodbye to the other line.

"Oh hi" he smiled

"Umm hi" yuya replied noticing his bright blue eyes. Yuya also noticed a familiarity in his appearance, he resembled the blood eyes guy she had seen earlier. Although he was handsome as well he was nothing in comparison to the ruby eyes man. But she still felt nostalgic the same feelings she felt towards the ruby eyes guy.

"Can I help you?" he asked smiling kindly at her

"Oh umm no, its alright I just came here for my folder" she said walking towards the table where she left her folder.

"Oh I see, so this one belongs to you. I had wondered why there were two folders. Here you go cuty-pie" he picked up the folder closest to him and handed it to Yuya giving her a wink and staring down at her chest guessing her measurements.

"I'm going to boil this pervert and scope out his eyes if he doesn't stop staring at my chest" Yuya thought to herself with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Thanks enjoy your time here whilst you still can" she said with a hint of threat in her voice as she snatched the folder and walked away. Leaving an amused Kyoshiro as he stared at her walking off still pondering about her measurements.

Inside a small room with only a small desk a chair and a futon Yuya rustled through her bag and pulled out the folder and placed it on her desk. Yuya then started talking to herself about her friends, remembering her childhood, looking through the folder, answering the entrance exam papers and looking outside her window gazing on the dark sky (in these order).

"Geez, those two! If I had to guess this was Henry's plan and Megumi was the one 'suppose' to convince me (sigh) seriously how predictable! Well I suppose I could give it a try for their sake. Argh! Oh holy coconut my body argh (huff, huff, huff) just a little bit longer, just a little bit more time (huff, huff) let me (huff) Well (huff) on the other hand...at least I'm not suffering as much as I was trapped in that cave with broken bones, bruises and a high fever damn that old man I was only 10! Did he think I was invincible? Or when I had to pass the 'test to womanhood' with Shaman Kirie who made me walk on top of Mount Kujeiro bare footed for wisdom then walked on the bridge of 'truth' and 'grace' but in reality it was more like hot rocks! It took me 3 months for my feet to heal. Crazy tribesmen! (giggle) I wonder what they'd actually say if I told them about how tall the buildings are and how you can get food pretty much everywhere instead of hunting or fishing (giggles) Shaman Kirie and Cheif- I wonder what expressions they'll make if they saw me dresses in these clothing's. Oh right, the entrance exams! Gessh just how thick did they want these to be I didn't realise it was this much- Ten-Tenchi? Tenchi Gakuen? Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't that mean something like Heavenly Earth Academy? Well I've never heard of it...it sounds prestigious though, Im (yawning) weewy tawerd, well better hurry up and answer these".

The next day Yuya rushed off to work. After working for three hours in Enclair she decided to take a break.

"Hey kid!" happily greeted Megumi "Glad your finally learning how to take a break"

"Funny" sarcastically replied Yuya "actually I'm a little tired after finishing those papers you gave"

"The great kiddo!" Megumi blurted smacking Yuya's arms in joy

"Yeah well I'd figure its not so bad of an idea so I sent the papers this morning-"

"What? That's incredible!" she interrupted.

"Hey Kyo, did you mess with my paper work?" Kyoshiro blurted in anger turning off the TV that was occupying his attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo glared at him

"I-I Just want to-" he timidly replies in fear of Kyo's glare that almost sent his soul to heaven or hell

"Shut up" Kyo interrupted now switching the TV back on

"Wha-H-hey Yukimura you stayed here last night did you do something to my folder?" he turned to Yukimura who just entered the room as he noticed Kyo was not in a good mood

"Hm? Why? Was it important?" replied playfully rubbing his half naked body like a child

"Yes, now where is it?" he answered in irritation

"Who knows?" he said dumbfound and crouched down on the sofa next to Kyo "Morning my slayer" he greeted but Kyo replied with a glare

"Sorry K-y-o-shiro we don't know-oh my he left already. BOO-RING" he giggled as he knew he irritated him even more.

Kyoshiro went to his room and slammed the door then it dawned on him...he switched his folder with the girl on the restaurant but his thoughts was interrupted as his phone started ringing.

"Mushi-mushi? Hai sir...about that...no of course not...but we have a problem the entrance...sir?...eh? accepted?...they accepted the entrance exam?...h-hai...of course understood bye" as he put his phone down he muttered in irritation and disgust "Tch"

A/N: Sorry cliffhanger...I will update soon, very soon when I finish typing chapter 5 and 6...okies...


	5. Crazy little thing called

"Megumi-san! Megumi-san! Megu- Ah Megumi-san there you are" Yuya was shouting whilst looking then halted when she saw Megumi sitting in the staff room along with other employees with a coffee in her left hand.

"Why are you so hyped up than usual?" she said smiling and placed her coffee on the table.

"Ano ne, ano ne" she paused after finally realizing the others and continued "Ah gomen. Ohayu Gojaimasu mina-san!" and bowed then returning all her attention and excitement to Megumi "I've got good news well you'll find the other one a good news and I have another good news which I think you'll find a good news too" she exclaimed breathlessly

"Hai hai hai you're full of good news, take a breather" she said trying to think where the conversation will end.

"Okay first my good news or our anyways the stingy lawyer came by and I gave him the money and he got really grouchy over it because of how much I paid in so little time. I've only paid half of it cos that was all that I could afford and then he seemed to have gotten another idea by the look on his eyes and told me that it can no longer be extended as I explained to him that if I could extend the time somehow I would be able to pay all of it so I pleaded for a few more weeks at least so that I could pay it all but instead he said it was the end. Then as I prayed and tried to control my temperament something really interesting and miraculous happened and its that,, another lawyer came by. Though he seemed pretty young to be a professional one but anyways he was kind enough to give me three more months to pay the other half!" she exclaimed rather breathlessly.

"Are you really sure they didn't just trick you?" asked Megumi who seemed to have found things too good to be true.

"Why would they do that?" Yuya asked a little dumbfoundly as she let her naivete let lose.

"(sigh) alright never mind. We can only hope that, that lawyer was the real deal" she said in a more serious manner but changed her tone as to not ruin Yuya's joy "So what's the other news?"

"Oh right! Well umm its, more like your news. But I did it- I got accepted though only to one school gomen I knew you planned to have me entered a few more but you see you only gave me-" she said in quite a low spirit feeling that she has disappointed.

"Don't worry about kiddo, its alright don't worry about it too much okay? So what if you only got accepted to one school even though you tried to about 50 schools its okay it wasn't all of Japan!" she said trying to comfort her though rather badly.

"Umm actually you only entered me for one scho-" Yuya tried to say but Megumi as if following her train of thoughts continued on talking like she never heard a word of what Yuya was trying to say "So which one did you get accepted in?" and sipped from her coffee

"Oh umm it's called the Gakuen Tenchi" Yuya said casually

As Megumi heard the last word she spurted out her coffee and trying to wipe it off her mouth her eyes were in disbelief and could only utter "EH?" loudly that it rang through the staff room.

Taken aback by Megumi, Yuya felt that she ought to explain herself "Ye-yeah the Tenchi Academy. They called me last night and sai-"

"NANE?" yet again Megumi interrupted Yuya and her voice bellowed through the whole room.

"Na-na-nane? Are you alright? You're the one who planned all of this remember? I mean-" Yuya was now feeling quite worried that she had made a mistake though unsure of what it is.

"Do you have any idea what that school is?" Megumi interposed with a slight dramatic tone

"I'm guessing delinquents?" said Yuya unsure of the right answer

"What? No! Kid, Tenchi Academy is an elite and prestigious academy! Students can only dream of being students there!" she exclaimed with a tension

"Heee su-" Yuya said though quite casually as it never really bothered her what school it is, as her main priority is the land.

"OMG! We have to tell Henry! Come on! Chit-chat later" Megumi suddenly blurted.

"Wah, okay okay" As Megumi dragged Yuya out of the staff room with some speed leaving the splattered coffee for the others to clean up.

A small hill enveloped by a sea of green grass swaying by the breeze of the wind and the sakura leaves gliding through the air filling the vast sky with its clouds hovering below the heavens and the sun piercing its ray lights below glinting all of nature's treasure. On the very top of the hill stood a huge old sakura tree soaring the heavens with its branches outspread with freedom, it was a tree with many mysteries as normally sakura trees have a short stems therefore the sakura leaves would almost touch the ground if it was a very old one. However this particular tree has a much longer stem similar to an oak tree and many branches but its flowers are sakura and under this tree shaded from the hotness of the sun sat a more mysterious looking young man consumed in his own world.

"Morning Akuma-sama~" said a tuneful voice belonging to a figure that was shaded by the outstretched branches

"Oh my I got a glare today it must be my lucky day since yesterday I was completely ignored" as the figure walked nearer the shade passed him by. The voice belonged to a beautiful man with dark hair in a pony tail, and light blue eyes that seemed to reflect the skies during mischievous days that complemented his mischievous and somewhat teasing smile. Although his physique was strong yet still slim and the whiteness of his skin along with his looks made it clear he was not fully Japanese. He was looking at a man hidden behind the shade of the branches and the leaves, he was surrounded with mystery and emitting an alluring aura.

"What do you want Yukimura?" said the mysterious man in a husky deep voice which had a hint of threat in them.

"Nothing, just checking up on my most gallant brave and blood thirsty warrior. Why you are the sheathe of my blade Akuma-sama my other half in this forsaken land, the fire in my eyes the-" he quickly stopped his mumblings with much exaggeration both in what he was saying as well as his actions with his arms flying outwards then inwards to his heart and then resting his palms on his head, this was all ceased by an annoyed growl under the tree.

As he sighed by the disappointment of ceasing his 'confession', Yukimura continued on in a much more serious yet slightly menacing tone, a tome which would send any ordinary people shivers down their spines and fear for lives but not only his voice has changed but also his appearance with a smile that's very similar to the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland and a more narrow piercing stare in his eyes. All of which made him seem like a cunning demon and if any ordinary people were to hear him or see his appearance they would surely mistake him for a demon.

"I heard something interesting this morning. You might be interested since its Kyoshiro's little mistake..." he paused sat down not so near the mysterious man and glimpsed at him then continuing "Ohh I guess we are interested" he teased

"Point" the mysterious man said rather casually in his husky deep and bored tune

"Well your no fun~! I heard there's a new kitten transferring to the academy a commoner who passed the entrance exam by accident all because Kyoshiro misplaced a certain little black book. Funny thing~ it was just suppose to be "analyzed" for the satisfaction of the board then the program will be terminated since not a single one of the little pests Oh! I mean pets~ passed. Well except now.. I am certainly interested of the little kitten aren't you~?" he said in tone filled with innuendos and a hint of eeriness.

"-" However a growl was all he got a symbol of many things one would be boredom.

"(sigh) I haven't finished yet my little demon lord~ You see the interesting bit is that if this lucky kitten fails in the academy causing hindrance to the superintendent with the whole reputation at stake and blah blah blah. Who do you think will be blamed for finding the little lost kitten and giving it a shelter here?" now there was amusement and eeriness in his voice.

He then paused to look at the other man beside him with a glint of obscurity in his eyes then said in tuneful tone "Now are we interested~?" but still not having any contentfull response and assuming he knew where the man's attention was drifting he said in a different tone this time still serious much more serious and said quietly "You know the best way to forget her is maybe spending less time in a place or a certain familiar tree that would remind you of-" he stopped as he felt a glare piercing his very own eyes and then quickly change the seriousness expression and tone "Oh my such a deadly glare~" he then stood up and started walking then waved his hand but not turning round to say "The welcoming party for our new kitten is on Monday 9am. See you my demon lord~!"

~~Gomen this took awhile~~


	6. Under the Sakura tree lies

A feeling of uneasiness crept into Yuya's emotions, she had no idea what was to expect of the academy such as Tenchi. But the uncertainty is not the one that perturbed her rather it was a feeling almost like an omen that desclosed; her life would never be the same the very moment she steps passed the entrance gate. Although no matter how much her instincts grew strongly against entering the academy she had no choice since she can not go back to Henry and Megumi and see their disappointed faces. So Yuya walked on until she came upon an enourmous white gate and at each corner there were huge sakura trees. She felt like a tiny bug compared to the gate and as she looked beyond the gate she could see a gigantic building that felt like it took over all of Japan. Yuya could do nothoing but just stare in bewilderment, no matter how she imagined the academy would be, the real thing flew passed her expectations.

"Good morning!" a stranger greeted her which she felt thankful for as it woke her up back to consciousness.

"Eh? Ah Go-good morning" Yuya replied slightly startled

"Are you lost?" the sweet voice that seemed to Yuya now hinted a slight mock in them which Yuya did not miss and she looked observingly at the stranger in front of her at the otherside of the gate.

The stranger she thought was a he was a_ she _instead. She was beautiful with a very fair hair coloured hair that almost seemed transparent in Yuya's eyes, although the stranger's eyes were prety they somewhat, Yuya thought, would suit better to a guy. Yet the woman standing in front her had such an alluring appeal to her that it would make any guys with eyes drool in admiration and the girls can only look with envy. The woman was like a super model, tall, beautiful, has a strong nice physique and has that alluring chic aura about her. Now that Yuya looked closely she finally realized the woman standing in front of her was wearing a kimono! Although the kimono suited her very well she did look a little out of place wearing it in a school. Sure in Yuya's mind she can't even begin to compare herself to the beautiful woman stood opposite her but there was no way on earth she was going to let this woman mock her too, just because she seemed like a beggar standing in front of the gate and stupidly bewildered about the academy, but Yuya felt the woman still did not have teh right to judge others.

"Eyi. Actually I was wondering if you could tell me the way but-" Yuya said calmly gathering her pride.

"Show you? And where would that be?" the woman interupted narrowing her eyes at Yuya.

"Yes. I am wondering if you can since you are-" said Yuya desperately trying to control her temper.

"Anu ne~little girl. This place isn't suited for you, you seem like a very inocent lost little kitten now how don't you run along back to your own world" the woman said mockingly though it seemed like there was a difference to what she was saying and what was being said.

"Nane? Look here all I want is for you to tell me the way to-" Yuya said greeting her teeth and lossing her patience to the arrogant woman who constantly interupted her speech and mocking her.

"Beggar land? Why no, I can't. That is impossible afterall can't you see the difference between you and me and teh difference between the world pass this gate and your own world? Surely even someone as stupid as you-"

"Urusai! Now listen up you stupid and arrogant old hag! Not only am I going to enter your 'world' but I'm also going to be spending most of time there! Now you listen up and you listen up well without interupting me! Understood?" Yuya belowed with frustration leaving the woman in sheer astonishment and complying to Yuya's request.

"Kiite! It would seem that starting today I will be entering this academy and studying here. Yes as a student. Now since its my first time being in such a secluded part of Tokyo and in this academy I don't know the way to wherever new students are suppose to go. Although I received a call from a teacher here telling me where I'm suppose to go I don't have a clue as to where I can find it. So all I ask is that if you do know where new students are suppsoe to be then could you tell me. That is all!" Yuya said in her autocratic tone and speaking quite quickly.

Because the woman was astounded by Yuya she opened the gate and all she could do was point to the direction whilst her whole body was facing Yuya and her eyes wide could only stare at her as Yuya followed the direction she was pointing at. Yuya stopped and turned round to the woman bowed her head and said gratefully forgetting her impatience "Arigatou". After a moment the woman finally reverted back and was even surprise at herself and uttered under her breath "Interesting" with a smile.

Yuya's thoughts as she walked to the side building.

_Mataku! What the heck is this place? To think that there's a place in Tokyo this much secluded from the city itself. I've never heard of the "outskirt of Tokyo beyond the sakura meadow" place, although I'm a rookie in this country. I studied the place where I was going to live, with my grandfather , I read all the books I could find about Tokyo city and never in any of the books I've read, have I read about there being a paradise for teenagers in the outskirts of Tokyo. This place is so secluded, so isolated from the world, it's like its own world ,"like?" Eyi it IS a world of its own. To think the academy is this big I feel like a bug. But although this place looks beautiful and serene it doesn't seem to feel that way. Why I wonder..._

_Every step I'm taking feels so nostalgic, it's as if I have been here, it's as if this place was alive. It feels like its suffering..suffering..not from loneliness I don't think but something else..but what? .. why?_

_Huh? Nane sore? It's a figure but I can't see it clearly. No way! Has my eyesight suddenly got worse? Or maybe these glasses. Hmm looks like a female eyi a male. EH? Ari? No way is it that woman from before? Has she come to scold me? Revenge? Ehhhh? But I didn't even do anything wrong she was th- eyi I suppose what I did was pretty bad to raise my voice to an elder is rude. Demo, it was her fault her eyes were mocking not only just me but the whole lower class, she needed to learn that just because we are lower class does not mean we are lower than her. Aiyaaaaa walk walk walk walk Yuya and keep walking as fast as your two legs can carry you! WALKKKKKK! huff huff huff did I wonder off a bit too far maybe? Ah now I'm lost..._

_Eh.. someone is sitting under the sakura tree? .. Who?...should I go nearer and ask for direction.. ari? Looks familiar...Eh? Crimson?..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~cliff hanger again gomen..ill update soon.. sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes :(..but I hope you enjoyed reading this even with the many errors ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_


End file.
